Onel Brosan CP
Onel Brosan is an aide serving Legate Damar and Cardassia by ruling over mBetazed, he maintains a powerhouse away from the Cardassian Alliance and brought over nearly 30 000 normal universe men and ten ships and currently mines near by systems for dilithum to send back to his home planet in the normal universe. For more information on his previous life, see Eron Bern CP. He is in reoccurring use. For more information on his future plots counterpart, see Onel Brosan. Background Information All his (Eron's) siblings and his mother died in the Dominon War, mainly the attacks of the Jem'Hadar on his home town of Lakarian City. While Eron thought of Corat Damar as a father like figure, Onel has more than enough animosity between them and likes to push the limits with his superiors boss. Little people know of his true nature. Personal Life *mMargianne Savoi (2381-Current): Since serving in the mUniverse, Eron has gotten to know mMargi under the alias of Onel Brosan. mMargi knows nothing about his real identity or intentions and serves as his slave/servant on mBetazed. Having been previously pregnant with his child, she miscarried after a horrible attack by mCydja Damar. Since, she has been unable to keep children and in the future plot mMargi continues to be Eron's lover despite her inability of providing a pure heir. In 2386, she was viciously attacked and impregnated which prompted Onel to have her uterus removed. *mOzara Brik (2380-2380): Pretending to be his Ozara the two were intimate. This was the only time they were together, however she was able to conceive. Later, mOzara fled from the mUniverse and went to reside on the other side. Onel was not aware of Kalisa until 2399 and provided for her when he is able - namely helping her out of a bad legal situation with her ex-boyfriend. When he thought she was dead he was devastated but not as much as he was when he found out his children were having in incestuous affair and brought Kalisa to the mUniverse with him. Children #Kalisa Kussek CP (September 04, 2381) Spouse(s) and Children Ozara Venik *Married - June 24, 2376; *Widow - October, 2380. In September of 2380, Eron left on a secret assignment where he was considered MIA after several months. Thinking Eron was dead, Ozara Venik attempted to move on with her life, only to be tricked by Eron's counterpart mEron Bern. Soon enough, the truth came out and she was once more on her own as a widow. Throughout the years, after Ozara realized he was still alive they continued an affair until she married their one time mutual friend Duras Venik. More information can be found on both Ozara and Eron's profiles, including information on Ozara's co-wife Celara Illian who died in 2379. Children #Celar Bern (May 10, 2380) NOTE: Information about his military background may be found on Eron Bern's wiki page. 2 Onel Brosan CP Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Engineering Category:Mirror Universe Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2350 Category:All Characters